


5 times Dick and Wally talked about living together + 1 time they didn't (because they're stupid)

by itried



Series: stupid birdflash [10]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: HELLO MELISSA I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FIC, M/M, but there's so angst to come bc IT'S ME, fluff fluff fluff so much fluff, merry xmas friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itried/pseuds/itried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title says, friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ Melissa's ](http://batbratsfam.tumblr.com/) secret santa and this is my gift for her! Girl, you're so nice and amazing, it was a pleasure talking to you this month and becoming your friend! Hope you like this fic! I promise to update asap

The first time they talk about living together, it's a harmless joke and it's two days after Wally's twelfth birthday. He asks uncle Barry to take him to Gotham and spends the weekend with Dick in the manor playing video games, bonding over super heroing and just having _so much fun._

Wally whines at having to leave and only does when he and Dick make plans to go out again next weekend. The moment the door closes and Barry takes his nephew back to Central City, Dick realizes Wally forgot the Flash plushie he had gotten for his friend's birthday.

Dick tries not to be hurt by it. After all, it's Wally and Wally keeps forgetting everything at his place whenever he drops by. Dick doesn't usually mind because it gives him with an excuse to zeta over to Central and return it to his best friend, and, anything that gets him and Wally to see each other in between patrolling, school, and their mentors' busy schedule, is a good thing.

But this is different, this is _important._ Dick bought the plushie with his allowance money and made it such a big deal out of it by teasing Wally for weeks about how he got the redhead the _best gift ever._ And Wally had been so excited when he unwrapped it, he laughed loudly, hugged the plushie dearly and confirmed that it indeed was the best gift ever, his entire body beaming with a happiness that was incredibly contagious.

After thanking Dick for the gift five consecutive times, Wally just forgot and left without it, and now Dick can't stop worrying that maybe Wally didn't really like it and all the _oh my god, dude, I love it so much, thank you_ was only a show to protect his feelings.

He has almost a whole hour to feel sorry for himself, when the telephone suddenly rings and Wally's speed talking at him.

"DudeIcan'tbelieveIforgotJuniorintherethissucksIsuckand..." When Wally stops to breathe, Dick does too, relieved, because the brunette's been around Wally long enough to know that the redhead doesn't really know how to control his speed, often when he's excited, or when he _cares_ about something so much he forgets to slow down. "Ugh, Dick, I can't believe I forgot Junior, I suck, can you please take care of him and bring it to me next weekend when we meet?"

"Well, you make a very compelling case, because you do suck, but I'll have to say no." Dick's smile only gets bigger when Wally gasps, outraged.

"What? No! You can't keep my son away from me! He misses me!"

"For his sake, I must! Dude, you just forgot Flash Junior. Luckily, it was in the manor, but what if you had dropped him on the streets or something? I can't give him back to you after you put him through such a traumatic experience, you're a terrible parent, Wally." Don't tell anyone, but Dick's having the time of his life, winding Wally up is just so easy and fun; it's especially fun because the speedster's quick to join in the teasing.

"Okay, okay, I know you only want what's best for Junior, but hear me out. I've got the solution." Wally pauses, for dramatic effect. "I'll move in."

Now it's Dick's turn to gasp because _what?_

"And we can co-parent him together!" Wally's so excited, he's almost speed talking again. "You can be the responsible, boring dad and I'll be the fun dad! Also, we can play video games everyday, oh my god, Dick, you have the best toys and, ah, Alfred's cooking! HiscookingisamazingImissitalreadyand..."

"Wally." Dick has to stop him, but he can't help but feel just as excited about it as his friend does. "That's actually a great idea! Look, we can turn one of the guest rooms into your room and you can zeta or run to Central City every morning and then come back to have dinner and patrol with us, it's perfect, and now we just need to..." All energy leaves the boy wonder when he realizes that: "We just need to talk to Bruce first."

There's a long pause and Dick worries that maybe Wally passed out from fear of the Batman, or something, but then the redhead's saying. "Yeah, so, that's not happening. But you're still coming to visit me next weekend, right?"

"Yup." Dick's shrugs, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Don't forget to bring Junior, okay? Please, I miss him." Wally pleads with him, one more time, and Dick can almost see him pouting.

"Yeah, fine. I'm glad you liked my gift for you."

"Liked? I freaking love it, dude!" Wally says, back to super-hyper-mega excited mode. 

Dick laughs, and when Wally laughs back at him, this weird warm feeling takes over his chest and just refuses to leave, but he doesn't really mind it. It feels good.

"See you next week then, KF."

"See ya, Rob." 

Dick waits for Wally to hang up first and then takes Junior back with him to his bedroom. He's ten, he's too old to sleep with plushies of teddy bears, but he figures Junior deserves some loving after being so cruelly abandoned.


	2. two

The second time it happens, Dick's eleven and spending the last days of his summer break in Wally's house. Barry's worried because he promised to get Dick back to Gotham at 7pm and he has only three minutes to do so.

"Come on, kids! We're already late!" He calls out to them, walking from one side of the door to the other, while concentrating really hard to not go full on super speed and end up making a hole on the floor; Iris would kill him if he did it again.

"Coming!" Wally yells from his room, but Barry can still hear the television on, and he groans in exasperation. Bruce is going to kill him.

Thirty excruciatingly long seconds later, both boys walk into the living room, giggling. If this were any other moment, Barry would have been overwhelmed by the cuteness, but he's 100% focused on what he's going to say to apologize for the delay to Bruce.

"Hey, uncle B. I was wondering, if it's okay with you and aunt I, of course, if Dick could stay over tonight?" Wally asks, the perfect picture of politeness, but Barry isn't fooled.

"What? No! Kid, It would be Dick's fourth night in a row and tomorrow's a school day."

"Ahhhh, come on, uncle B!" The façade breaks, Wally pouts at him, and Barry almost laughs at how sudden the change is. "We're having a disney marathon and we're not done yet! Come on, you know how important Disney is." And that is a low blow because Barry most certainly knows that Disney is _very important._

But surviving Batman's wrath is a tad more important.

"You can continue some other time, Wally. Maybe Dick can come back next week and we'll have a disney karaoke, what do you say?"

"But why can't he just stay over?" Wally crosses his arms in front of his chest, in the most intimidating manner a thirteen years old boy can achieve. "He's already here."

"Because tomorrow's a school day, kid. Summer's over." 

"I can stay the night, and, if I wake up early I can zeta to Gotham and make it to Gotham Academy on time. I won't miss class and I'm pretty sure Bruce won't mind if we give him a call." Dick chimes in for the first time and Barry really wishes Iris was there with him. She'd make them see reason in no time at all. But she isn’t, and Barry snorts at the idea.

"Yeah, sure, let me call him to ask if Dick can move in with us." 

Barry's actually terrified of the silence that follows his sarcastic statement because Wally and Dick just look at each other, nod and smile and _no, no, no, no._

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Dick shrugs and Wally's basically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Oh, man, this is gonna be so much fun! Thanks so much, uncle B!" Wally quickly runs to him, and gives him a hug, before taking Dick's hand and running him back to the bedroom. 

The soundtrack of Mulan fills in the room, and no one's there to hear Barry's: "But... That was a joke... Guys... Come back..."

Defeated, the fastest man alive gets his cell phone out of his pocket and takes forever to dial Bruce's number. If he promises to get Dick to school in the morning, maybe Batman won't accidentally kill him during a Justice League mission, right? He can only hope.


End file.
